This invention relates generally to the handling of hay and deals more specifically with an apparatus which is capable of loading and carrying large hay bales.
The widespread popularity of large cylindrical hay bales in recent years has led to difficult handling problems, principally because of the large size and weight of the bales. Typically, the bales are 4 or 5 feet in diameter and weigh over one thousand pounds. As can be readily appreciated, manual handling of these bales is precluded, as is handling with conventional farm equipment such as front end loaders and the like.
The specialized equipment that had been developed to handle the large cylindrical bales has been unsatisfactory in many respects. Such equipment usually provides one or more spears which pierce the bale and are then raised in order to lift the bale off of the ground for transport. Aside from being unduly complicated and expensive, equipment of this type is further characterized by excessive weight and substantial maintenance requirements. Moreover, existing devices are usually capable of attachment only to a tractor which is thereby tied up for an extended time period during which it is unavailable for other work. Safety problems are also encountered during loading and unloading of the bales, and the bales are often carried at unstable positions such that they can fall off or overturn the carrying equipment.
In addition, existing hay handling devices fail to take into account the rather wide variations in the size of the bales. The spear is set at a constant height above the ground and is therefore improperly located with respect to bales which vary substantially from the normal size. Furthermore, the height of the vehicle bed above the ground varies considerably among the various types of vehicles. Consequently, the bale may be pierced a considerable distance above or below its center such that it can not be handled in a satisfactory manner. Even if it is loaded properly, the bale may fall off during transport, or it may be difficult or unsafe to unload due to the offset location of the spear from the center of the bale.
In view of these difficulties with existing equipment, it is the primary goal of the present invention to provide an improved device for handling large hay bales in a quick, safe, and efficient manner.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide a bale loading device which may be quickly and easily mounted in and removed from the bed of a vehicle such as a conventional "pickup" type truck.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bale loading device that includes a sturdy frame structure which supports the bale carrying members and which may be easily moved in and out of the vehicle bed.
A further object of the invention is to provide, in a bale loading device of the character described, an effective means for firmly yet releasably securing the frame in a vehicle bed without significantly modifying the bed or permanently impairing its cargo carrying ability.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a bale loading device of the character described which carries the bale at a stable position a relatively short distance above the ground.
In conjunction with the preceding object, it is a further object of the invention to provide, in a bale loading device of the character described, a spear member for piercing the bale which is adjustable in elevation. This important feature permits bales of various sizes to be safely handled on vehicles having beds of various heights, since the spear can be adjusted to a position at which it will pierce the bale near its center.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a bale loading device which is improved as to its structural characteristics in comparison to existing equipment.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a bale loading device of the character described which is simple and economical to construct and which may be easily operated by a single worker.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.